The present disclosure relates to wire connection device, a camera head and an endoscopic device.
In the past, there has been known a connector mechanically and electrically connected to a counterpart connector, such as a plug and a receptacle (see JP2010-287560A, for example).
The connector described in JP2010-287560A includes multiple contacts arranged side by side in a row. The multiple contacts include multiple pairs of differential contacts and multiple ground contacts. To the multiple pairs of differential contacts, multiple pairs of differential signals are respectively allocated. Each of the multiple ground contacts, to which ground is allocated, is placed between a pair of differential contacts and another pair of differential contacts.
Thus, in the connector described in JP2010-287560A, crosstalk is prevented by placing each ground contact at the position.